


Light the Way, My Precious Shadow

by crazyanimelover1289



Series: AkaKuro Week 2017 [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuro Week 2017, Day 2, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Leisure, Loving Akashi, M/M, Post Winter Cup, Protective Akashi Seijuurou, Protective!Akashi, Resurface, Soundproof, These two are just too precious, VERY Brief Mentions, insecure!Kuroko, mentions of OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyanimelover1289/pseuds/crazyanimelover1289
Summary: “'Don’t interrupt me, Tetsuya!'Kuroko shut his mouth in an instant.'Never doubt my love for you… because I don’t give a damn what anyone says, nobody in this world is better for me than you,'"Sadly, as a reputation tends to grow, so do the rumors. Tetsuya finds himself trapped in a box, only for a certain red head to remind him of a few important facts.Seijuro and Tetsuya are on their way to a formal business party held by Akashi Corp., a company Seijuro is supposed to be the successor to some day. While there, Seijuro is ready to teach some of the 'upper class' a lesson.





	

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 2 (April 12)  
> Resurface | Soundproof | Leisure  
> Bonus: “Breathe easy now.” 
> 
> This turned out WAY longer than I expected! I really only expect 1 page, maybe 2, but this turned into 7 PAGES!!! (༶ૢ˃̵̑◡˂̵̑༶ૢ) I felt bad for putting Kuroko through this... but I mean, Akashi is practically oozing 'perfection', and he probably only becomes MORE perfect from there on!（￣へ￣）

Kuroko stood at the gate nervously, fumbling with the straps of his bag out of habit. The teal haired male didn’t understand where his nervousness was coming from. He and Akashi have been together for four years now… why would he be nervous about attending a formal event with his boyfriend?

Kuroko smiled, raising his hand slightly as he saw Akashi, only to pause; the red head was smiling and talking with a beautiful girl with long blonde hair. For what seemed like forever, Kuroko watched the two speak, and he finally understood where his nerves were stemming from.

Tetsuya was scared that he wasn’t good enough for Seijuro.

Kuroko _knew_ that Akashi would argue that statement; his boyfriend was very stern in terms of his self-deprivation, telling him stuff like, ‘you are too good for me’, or ‘well we can both be too good for one another’. The _worst_ of them all, in Kuroko’s opinion, was, ‘I wouldn’t ravish someone unworthy, my love’. God, that line had Kuroko blushing ten ways to Sunday when the red head first said it.

Kuroko was so wrapped up in his thoughts, he failed to notice the trio walking by, and due to his low presence, one of he boys bumped into him.

“Hey, watch it!” The main man said, turning to Kuroko suddenly.

“Yeah, watch it!” The two chorus from behind.

Kuroko blinked, looking around before he looked at the three older men; from Kuroko’s observation skills alone, the teal haired male noticed they were third years, “Ano… careful where you walk. I don’t want you getting hurt…” Kuroko bowed, before he returned to waiting.

“Wha-why you little…” The first man grabbed Kuroko by the collar, some of the buttons popping off as the offender pulled back his fist. Kuroko clenched his eyes shut, bringing his arms up to cover his face as the fist came flying towards him.

“Hey!” A voice called from the side, causing the small group to look over, eyes widening.

“A-Akashi-s-sama! G-Gomenasai! We’ll t-take this off campus!” Tetsuya felt himself being dragged by his collar, and when he snapped his eyes open, a hand was already grabbing the wrist of his offender.

“Let go of my _boyfriend_ … or _you_ will be the one in pain…” Akashi’s voice was practically dripping venom, and before Kuroko could comprehend the situation, the only people standing at the gate were Kuroko and Akashi.

Akashi instantly turned to Kuroko, and furrowed his eyebrows in concern, but before Akashi could manage a single word, Kuroko cut in with, “I’m fine, Sei… but my shirt isn’t…” Kuroko fingered the location of the missing buttons.

“I could go out and buy you a new sui-”

“No.”

If anyone valued their life, they would deny _ever_ witnessing a pouting Akashi; but Kuroko wasn’t _just anyone_ to the red head, “Is that a pout I see, Sei-ju-ro?” The blue haired boy emphasized every syllable.

Akashi narrowed his eyes, and Kuroko found himself flush against the gate, Akashi leaning over him like a predator that finally caught a prey after several long hours of hunting, “Careful, Tet-su-ya~” Kuroko swore he saw a glimpse of gold as Akashi’s dominating personality briefly resurfaced. But unlike before, the look caused Kuroko to turn to a puddle underneath Akashi.

“C-Can we… find somewhere private? If we continue, that is…” Kuroko asked quietly, and Akashi groaned in arousal.

“You don’t know what you do to me, Tetsu…” Akashi fixed his jacket, covering the obvious bulge in his pants, “As much as I wish I could ravish you until morning… sadly, I have my father’s business party to attend. And we need to fix your jacket…”

“Ah, about that… my dad sent me with a back-up… he said, and I quote, ‘ _Knowing your luck, Tsuya, you’ll need it_ ’…

“Your father seems to be clever… much more than he lets on, at least,” Kuroko smiled, and interlocked his fingers with Akashi’s. As much as he really, _really_ wanted to tell Akashi what he had as a backup plan, he wanted to see his surprised face even more.

“Shall we?” Kuroko urged with a loving smile, holding out his hand. Akashi took Kuroko’s hand, and planted a chaste kiss on the back of it, before leading the shorter boy to the family’s car.

* * *

 

Akashi was standing in the living room, adjusting the cuffs of his suit jacket. He looked at the clock, clearing his throat, “Tetsuya, love, are you ready?”

“Just about, I have to fix my hair…” Kuroko made a noise, and the doorknob turned, “Done… so? How do I look?” Akashi looked up from his watch, and his eyes widened. Akashi struggled to find the words, his eyes raked over his boyfriend, taking in the delicious sight.

Kuroko was wearing a white and sky blue kimono, the blue prominent on the edges, fading into white the further towards the center it became. On the arms and bottom of the kimono, there were black flowers with white trim, airbrushed sea green lotus flowers, sapphire carnations, white roses, and sky blue cherry blossoms. Periodically, along the bottom of the kimono, Akashi’s eyes caught a black butterfly with white trim.

The sash was a silky black color with gold and silver streaks. Due to the cut of the sash, it originally looked like an optical illusion, but upon closer inspection, Akashi started to see a bit of an intentional Lotus design. On top of the sash was a silver heart, pearls looping on both sides as a lavender silk rope wrapped around his waist.

Kuroko buried his face into the fluffy white faux fur scarf, “The flowers are red lilies… lilies for devotion, a-and… red, because it’s the color of your hair.”

Akashi felt his heart beat as though it would pound through his chest, and his throat felt constricted by the raw emotions he felt for the love of his life standing in front of him. Akashi forced his feet to move, and he strolled up to the teal haired boy, taking his angel’s face between his palms.

“I… Tetsuya… _my_ Tetsuya…” Akashi was unable to express himself clearly, and could only kiss Kuroko lovingly on the lips. After breaking the lengthy – yet purely innocent – kiss, Akashi _finally_ found his voice, “My heart hasn’t felt like this since our first night together…” Kuroko’s blush made Akashi’s heart flutter.

“So… is it safe to assume you like it?”

“Like it? Oh love… I want to put you in a glass case, and display you to the world… but at the same time, I want to keep you all to myself, and ravish you in the bedroom until the sun comes up…”

“Good thing the bedroom is soundproof, no?” Kuroko teased, yelping as Akashi bit his neck.

“Don’t remind me, love… the night is still young,” Kuroko flushed, and Akashi felt himself practically radiate satisfaction and arrogance. God, the red head was _so_ lucky Kuroko loved him, otherwise he wouldn’t put up with the childish antics, “Shall we go, my love?” Kuroko could only nod, the blush still very much existent on his face.

* * *

“Why… if it is not Akashi Seijuro!” Kuroko and Akashi split momentarily, so that Akashi could greet the portly male; Taichi Matsumoto, Kuroko recognized after a few seconds, “My word, it has truly been a long time! You truly have grown into a mature and respectable adult.”

“Thank you, Matsumoto-san,” Akashi bowed slightly, showing some respect, “Tetsuya, allow me to introduce—”

“Taichi Matsumoto-san; most of his dealings occur in Scandinavia, and are related to medical technology,” Kuroko announced, bowing to Matsumoto, “It is a pleasure to meet you, Matsumoto-san.”

Akashi’s mouth was opened minimally, mildly shocked at Kuroko’s display of intelligence with his family’s business relations. Matsumoto on the other hand released a boisterous laugh, “What a fine gem, Seijuro!” Kuroko winced as the man threw an arm around his shoulder, pulling him into his body roughly.

“A-Ano… please do not hug me like that… I find it uncomfortable…”

“Nonsense, my boy! You’re a beaut, you know? I reckon you’d be a fine specimen in bed…” Kuroko’s eyes widened, and he tried resisting again, only for everything to move too fast for Kuroko to follow.

“Please, resist the urge to touch him ever again, as difficult as that may be… otherwise, the consequences will be severe, Matsumoto…” Akashi practically growled, causing Kuroko to blush at the display of jealousy, “Come, Tetsuya… I have someone I wish to introduce you to…”

Kuroko nodded, linking his arm with Akashi’s, following the man’s lead.

Over the course of the night, Kuroko met multiple business partners, competitors, and acquaintances alike. As the night began to wrap up, Kuroko felt the need to relieve himself. Informing Akashi was the simple part, the difficult part…?

“Allow me to escort you,” Akashi insisted, only for Kuroko to shake his head, “Tetsuya, people have been eyeing you all night – not that I can blame them. I refuse to leave you alone, even if for a second.”

“I will be fine, Seijuro… it will only be for five minutes… six, if I can’t figure out how this kimono works,” Akashi’s grin caused Kuroko to narrow his eyes, “No, Seijuro, you cannot help me.”

“You know me so well, love. Fine, though,” Akashi sighed, kissing Kuroko’s lips, “Five minutes… no more, and hopefully less…”

Kuroko smiled, and kissed Akashi back briefly, “Deal.” And with that, the tealette was off towards the bathroom. Upon reaching his destination, Kuroko entered the larger stalls in order to give himself room to move around.

Kuroko heard more footsteps, and Kuroko figured it was merely two more restroom users, and worked on finishing his business. As he finished up what he was doing, the two men began speaking.

“Have you seen the Akashi Corporation’s representative tonight? God, he’s certainly grown up, hasn’t he?” Kuroko paused, and couldn’t help but listen in.

“Yeah… and that little angel attached at his hip was the cherry on top…” The man snickered, “Or the lack of cherry, which would certainly _not_ be on top!”

“Wow… that was… that was terrible, even for you…” The friend sighed in exasperation, “But seriously… regardless of their sex life, don’t you think that Akashi deserves a better piece of arm candy?”

Kuroko’s heart dropped, and before he could leave the stall and defend himself, the pair continued on with their conversation.

“I suppose… he looks gorgeous, but he was too… bland,” Kuroko felt tears in his eyes.

‘ ** _That’s not true… Seijuro… he loves me..._** ’ Kuroko tried to convince himself that these words were false, but the next line spoken began a complete downhill battle.

“Some people have told me that they expected him to have finer taste in partners, considering his position…”

 ‘ ** _This is what I was scared of… I really not good enough for him, aren’t I?_** '

“Tell me about it… but I’m sure he’ll find someone else soon enough. After all, he’s an Akashi! His father never settled for less than the best, so it’s practically destined to be!”

‘ ** _Will he leave me, should someone better come along?_** '

Kuroko felt his world slowly begin to close in on itself, and he quickly closed his eyes to avoid the dizzying effect it had on him.

“Yeah, that’s very true! Had a lot of dames until he snatched up the right one!” Kuroko slid his back to the flood and released his tears into his hands. Kuroko felt a cry come out of his throat, so he covered his mouth with one hand, and his throat with the other, hoping to hold it down, if even for a quick glimpse of a moment.

“Excuse me… but what gives you any right to speak in such a way?” An authoritative voiced announced.

“A-Akashi-sama!” Kuroko’s eyes snapped open, and he scrambled to stand and peak through the crack of the stall. His bright blue eyes widened at the look of pure rage in his boyfriend’s gaze.

“Why don’t I show you get to know somebody before you assume petty shit about them?” Akashi’s voice was practically venomous.

“W-We’re sorry, Akashi-sama! We merely agreed that you deserved better t-”

“There _isn’t_ anyone better than my Tetsuya. Now… _get out_ ,” Under normal conditions, Kuroko would have been melted against the floor tiles, lost in his own daydreams.

But this wasn’t a normal condition.

When Akashi didn’t receive the desired response, he raised his voice and pushed his presence on the two men, “ _Get out!_ ” The door opened, and slammed shut as the two men scrambled out of the restroom, “Tch… they’re lucky this bathroom is soundproof, otherwise I’d have their head for making me lose mine in public.”

Things were silent for a good minute, and Kuroko felt his lower lip tremble as he looked at the stall door, feeling the guilt and insecurities begin to pile up further. He took a shaky step backwards when a pair of black shoes came into view. A knock sounded on the door, and Kuroko heard Akashi’s voice call out to him tenderly, the complete opposite of the display a mere minute ago.

“Tetsuya, love? Please open up…” Kuroko held his breath, hoping Akashi would leave if he didn’t receive a response, “Tetsuya, I know you’re in there. I can see your Kimono. Now, open up.”

Kuroko mentally swore to himself, and slid the lock open. But before he could open the stall, Akashi pushed it open, and locked it once more before turning to Kuroko. The tealette looked down at the ground, hoping to hide his tears.

Akashi raised a hand to Kuroko’s face, gently wiping away the tears, “Tetsuya… lo-”

“W-We should… sh-should leave…” Kuroko managed, his voice cracking, causing the pale boy to flinch. He couldn’t even keep himself composed at one dinner party. What right did he have to love Akashi?

As if reading his mind, Akashi pulled Kuroko into a gentle hug and spoke soothing words, “I love you, Tetsuya Kuroko… even after four years, you blow me away and leave me for a loss of words. You make me weak at the knees, and render me speechless…”

“B-But–!”

“Don’t interrupt me, Tetsuya!” Kuroko shut his mouth in an instant, “Never doubt my love for you… because I don’t give a damn what anyone says, _nobody_ in this world is better for me than you,” Kuroko opened his mouth to speak, but Akashi cut in again, “Are you disobeying me, Tetsuya?”

“I-I guess… not,” Kuroko looked down at his hands, and Akashi’s eyes softened.

“Tetsuya?” Said male looked up, and instantly felt warm lips on his own, “Time spent with you is not business, it’s leisure… I can relax around you, and be myself, even at these tedious and worthless parties. I will only ever say these lines to you… but I have made mistakes that leave me scared every night; scared that you will leave me. Nobody makes me feel this way, other than you… so breath easy, love… I will _never_ leave you… not after the hell we’ve endured to get to this point.”

“Sei…” Akashi’s eyes widened as Kuroko planted a kiss on his lips. Once they finally pulled away, Kuroko buried his face in the red head’s neck. Akashi smirked, feeling the heat radiate from the smaller male’s face.

“Sei always says the most embarrassing things…” Akashi ran a hand through Kuroko’s hair, smiling gently.

“Only for my light…” Kuroko released a strained whimper, and held onto Kuroko tighter, “Now, let’s clean up your face… there’s still some time left, and I want to resurface for at least another half an hour so I can continue showing off the love of my life.”

Kuroko yelped, slapping Akashi’s hands away from his ass, “Save it for when we get home, Seijuro!”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m fully aware that I use Akashi/Kuroko a majority of the time, with the occasional Seijuro/Tetsuya switch. (⊃д⊂) But whenever I refer to them as Seijuro/Tetsuya, it is either:  
> A.) Dialogue between close parties (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧  
> or  
> B.) To stress the importance of something and to make it more personal AND personable (ain’t that a clever combo~) towards the storyline. (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> Now, I HAVE to give credit to things that inspired me! It wouldn't feel right otherwise, because I believe credit should be given where credit is due! ╰(✧∇✧╰)
> 
> Inspiration for this (If you know where this originally came from, PLEASE send me the link!): https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/ba/22/ff/ba22fffb2d2f48a1227a5c54a8644678.jpg 
> 
> Kuroko’s Kimono: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/d6/36/2d/d6362dbb4515ebf2b0e9556c80a6a4f8.jpg


End file.
